Whispers in the Dark
by ladyChikara
Summary: Demyx has a hot and heavy dream. Zemyx, yaoi, oneshot


I think this is the first thing I have ever posted on Deviantart. I just copied and paste and boom! One more thing for .

All characters belong to Square-Enix and Disney. I'm not making any money so don't sue.

* * *

"A-Ah!!" Demyx gasped in his blue sheets as a cold hand grabbed the column of flesh below. A pair of lips latched onto the skin of his neck. The musician rolled his head back and shivered when the hand starts moving slowly, teasingly. Demyx wanted more, full contact, as he bucked his hips lightly. "A-Ah… Zexi-Oh!" The name was cut short as the grip on his arousal tightened. What if it was Zexion? What if it wasnt? Demyx didn't know who this was, this person who was torturing him. He wanted it to be Zexion who pushes him over the razor edge, who falls with him from the peak. More than anything…

The lips left his neck. Instead, they decided to move down, over the muscles of his chest, down his waist, to the aching column of flesh. Whoever it was, they took the head of the organ in, suckling gently. The ninth member rolled his head back, letting a groan escape his throat. He shivered when more of him was taken in, perhaps half way. "A-Aah.. Oh gods!" Demyx hissed as teeth lightly scraped against the taught skin. With a yelp, bittersweet goo shot out and into the hot cavern around his organ. It was swallowed completely.

The next moments were nothing but a blur. Demyx soon realized that he was on his back, being penetrated over and over again. The thrusts were quick and shallow, getting deeper each passing moment. "M-More… Please..." The sitarist begged to his mystery lover. The unknown person's thrusts were more forceful, emitting the sound of skin hitting against skin. Demyx writhes against his sheets, moaning like a cat in heat. A knot was being made below his organ, in his sack. He could feel it tighten. It wouldn't be long. It wouldn't be too damn long at this point.

Demyx heard a moan from above, from the man who was plowing him into the mattress. It wouldn't be too long for him either. He couldn't tell if this man was familiar or not. He couldn't really think straight since he was being thoroughly screwed after all. He nearly screamed bloody murder when he felt that bundle of nerves within being struck. The thrusts became almost animal-like, getting more forceful and increasing speed. The knot tightened so much that it was about to snap into two. So close… So damn close…

The blonde tensed greatly and let out a scream of a name. Not any other name; just the one name that he wanted to scream for so long.

"Zexiooon!" echoed within the darkness before it became a tad lighter.

~*~

Demyx sat up, covered in sweat. A dream; it was just a dream. A dream that made him soaked from head to toe, especially at his neither regions. "Aw crap…" He mumbled, feeling a slight blush come across his cheeks. Did he seriously just dream that? Did he really scream? Did anyone hear him if he did? What would they think?

Either way, the musician was embarrassed. Eventhough he has passed puberty, he still felt like a kid when he had these kinds of dreams. Now he would lose a bit of sleep since he had to change the sheets and clean himself off.

As long as no one smelt this scent, he'd be a-okay in the morning.

-x-

Zexion closed his book and held his head in his hands. Why did he do that to Demyx? Why did he make the illusion? What possessed him? Why did it hurt so bad? Why was his chest tight? He didn't have anything there to hurt; no heart to break.

He felt disgusting. He just put his fantasy into someone's mind. Not to anybody's, to Demyx's mind. This would make one dream that would make someone go to therapy. He knew Demyx has no feelings for him. He knew that he was fascinated with someone else but he didn't know who that someone was. It hurt. It hurt so much…

He laid down, draping his arm over his eyes. The sleeve of his cloak slowly got damp. It took a lot for the schemer to shed tears.

His own acts, ironic, made him cry the hardest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.

-Chikara


End file.
